wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Urith, Enma
| limit = 0 | condition = | cardtype = Urith | level = 0 | cost = | effect = | power = | guard = | set1 = WXD-05 Black Desire | setnum1 = WD05-005 | rarity1 = ST | date1 = 6/12/2014 | flavor1 = Are you glad to see me, I wonder? Fufu? ~Urith~ はじめましてかな？ふふ？ ～ウリス～ | artist1 = POP | set2 = Promotional | setnum2 = PR-059 | rarity2 = PR | date2 = 9/27/2014 | flavor2 = Open! ~Urith~ オープン！ ～ウリス～ | artist2 = CHAN×CO | set3 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum3 = SP05-005 | rarity3 = SP | date3 = 11/17/2014 | flavor3 = Ufufu…. ~Urith~ うふふ…。 ～ウリス～ | artist3 = J.C.STAFF/坂井久太 | set4 = Everyone's Lottery | setnum4 = SP04-005 | rarity4 = SP | date4 = 12/13/2014 | flavor4 = Ah my, won't you come here? ~Urith~ やぁねぇ～、こっち来ないでくれる？ ～ウリス～ | artist4 = J.C.STAFF/坂井久太 | set5 = SP-03 spec selector: Iona Urazoe | setnum5 = SP03-005 | rarity5 = SP | date5 = 12/19/2014 | flavor5 = You wanted to battle, didn't you? ~Urith~ バトル、したかったんでしょう？ ～ウリス～ | artist5 = J.C.STAFF | set6 = Promotional | setnum6 = PR-086 | rarity6 = PR | date6 = 12/22/2014 | flavor6 = Open! ~Urith~ オープン！ ～ウリス～ | artist6 = CHAN×CO | set7 = Promotional | setnum7 = PR-127 | rarity7 = PR | date7 = 2/1/2015 | flavor7 = I wonder if there's anything inside...? ~Urith~ 何が入っているのかしらね…？ ～ウリス～ | artist7 = hitoto* | set8 = Promotional | setnum8 = PR-162 | rarity8 = PR | date8 = 4/22/2015 | flavor8 = Oh, you wanted this...? Go ahead. ~Urith~ あら、ほしかったの…？どうぞ。　～ウリス～ | artist8 = hitoto* | set9 = Promotional | setnum9 = PR-244 | rarity9 = PR | date9 = 12/29/2015 | flavor9 = Should I do something good? ~Urith~ いいことしましょ？　～ウリス～ | artist9 = エムド | set10 = Congratulation Pack vol. 1 | setnum10 = SP12-005 | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 1/1/2016 | flavor10 = That's it, this is my Selector. ~Urith~ それでこそ、私のセレクターよ。～ウリス～ | artist10 = hitoto* | set11 = selector's Pack New Year Fortune Ver. | setnum11 = SP13-006A | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 1/21/2016 | flavor11 = Haah. ~Urith~ ふん。～ウリス～ | artist11 = ぶんたん | set12 = selector's Pack New Year Fortune Ver. | setnum12 = SP13-006B | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 1/21/2016 | flavor12 = You're done. ~Urith~ もうおしまいね。～ウリス～ | artist12 = ぶんたん | set13 = WIXOSS Limited supply set Vol.2 | setnum13 = SP34-007 | rarity13 = SP | date13 = 8/6/2017 | flavor13 = Looks open and tasty. Yes? ~Urith~ 広くて飲みこまれそう。ね？～ウリス～ | artist13 = bomi | set14 = 2019 Valentine's Pack | setnum14 = SP35-016 | rarity14 = SP | date14 = 2/14/2019 | flavor14 = あら、遠慮しなくていいのよ？～ウリス～ | artist14 = クロサワテツ | chset1 = WXD-05 Black Desire | chsetnum1 = WD05-005 | chrarity1 = ST | chdate1 = 3/6/2015 | chflavor1 = 算是初次见面吗？嘻嘻？ ~乌莉丝~ | chartist1 = ＰＯＰ }} Category:Collaboration Card